(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus, an information apparatus, a system, a non-transitory computer readably medium, and a method.
(ii) Related Art
In related art, for example, processing apparatuses such as multifunction machines including a print function, a scan function, and the like are known which are connected to a communication network such as a local area network (LAN), and transmit and receive data to and from an information apparatus such as a personal computer via the communication network. In order to transmit and receive data via a communication network, it is necessary to acquire identification information such as an IP address assigned to the processing apparatus, in advance, and install a driver for the processing apparatus on the information apparatus.